Drifting
by Koji4ever
Summary: ON HOLD. Previously: She loves me, She loves me not. When the digital world is being threatened by the Digimon Emperor, it is up to the new digi-destined to save it. But as the chosen ones drift more apart, is the digital world doomed to destruction?
1. The day i saw that girl

She loves me, she loves me not...

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon! Sorry. Also there are some made-up characters.

Also for future reviews I'll answer questions in future chapters to help you!

Thanks for reading! :)

One fine day a young boy with spiky red hair, goggles and a blue vest was running kicking a soccer ball. "When I get older, girls all over the world will love and adore me!" he thought in his mind. Right there he saw a girl run quickly pass.

"Wow! What a babe", he thought "Wait up!"He shouted after her. About 5 minutes later, he saw the girl panting for breath. She had black hair in a ponytail tied with a glittery red bow. She was also wearing a small yellow dress with no socks and a pair of black mary-janes.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. "I just want to know your name..." he said slowly as he backed away scared from her scream."I said get away!" she cried with tears filling her eyes.

"Uh...my name's Davis Motomiya..." he replied gathering courage to touch her."I'm 9 right now..." he stammered. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" the girl cried now tears everywhere.

"Davis?" said a voice, "Mom said come back home!"Davis turned as he said back, "Just a minute Jun!" A 12 year old red haired girl walked into the scene.

"There you are Davis! Now we got to get home! N-O-W, NOW!" Davis stuck his tongue out at her. "You little brat, I should've left you here for the rats to eat!" she screamed. "Wait a minute Jun, this girl, I want to know her name." When Davis looked back the mysterious little girl was gone.

As they were walking home Davis saw a poster on a pole. It said missing child, name: Saruko Miyamissy. It had had a picture below it and below even that was the big letters REWARD OF $1000 TO ANYONE WHO CAN FIND HER. Please contact this number: 1-212-753-0811.

"Ah another lost child, did she run away? These children are so lost easily! If you keep wandering off like this too much Davis, that'll be your name and picture on that missing child sign." Jun said.

"Hey that's the girl I was just looking for until you showed up and made her run away." Davis yelled at her. "Well, it's not like she was already scared of you!" Jun smiled with a grin." And what's that supposed to mean?" Davis dared. "Nothing, just joking around with you!"

When they both finally stopped joking, they reached their house. "Mom! Mom! I saw a babe today!" Davis yelled. "I swear, we are not related! I don't even know you!" Jun said. "I'll be in my room…" she whispered to their mom "Talking to real cuties! Bye!"

"Now, Davis tell me about your day." His mom said to him.

"Well, you know how sexy and beautiful chicks think I am?" Davis said.

"You mean the ones that chickens lay! No, they don't even think you're hot!" Jun yelled at the top of her lungs from her room.

"SHUT UP!" Davis yelled back!

"Just continue dear…" the mom said.

Davis glared at Jun's room thinking about how to get revenge.

"Okay, well I saw this girl and I chased her to find her panting deeply and…"

END (for now…)

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS, IT IS MY FIRST FIC SO PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE BAD COMMENTS PLEASE DON'T REVIEW!

T.k: Where am I in this story?

Koji-4ever: Soon, in the next chapter or two…

Jun: I get to say a lot! Yeah!

Davis: Not as much as me, I'm the main character! So hah! sticks out tongue


	2. TK arrives!

She loves me, she loves me not…

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: once again I don't own digimon!

Make sure you've read chapter one first.

This story has a scene of the first episode of digimon season two. Just a reminder! 

2 years later…

"Ready for a power kick?" Davis yelled to his teammates.

"Bring it on Davis!" yelled one of them back.

POW!

"Wow! You kick good…" said a boy as he held the ball in his hands.

Davis ran up to him "Thanks for catching the ball, can we have it back?" Davis asked the boy as he rubbed his head and looked at him.

"Hey you remind me of someone…" the boy said.

"Huh?" Davis replied quickly.

"T.K, we're going to be late for the first day of class!"

"Oh sorry Cody…" T.K said.

"Hey, you said I reminded you of someone?" Davis snapped in an asking tone. "Probably a famous person…" Davis thought.

"Oh yeah, never mind." T.K replied. "Tai's way better than that kid at soccer." T.K thought in his head quietly.

"C'mon guys, we're going to be late! Cody get a move on, T.K what are you waiting for? Snow to fall!" a girl snapped at them.

"Okay Yolei!" they both said.

The three of them hurried to the school as the soccer players stared.

"Davis you're holding up the game!" some guy yelled.

"Oh yeah, sorry guys!" Davis yelled back. "Let's play!"

Minutes later…

"Kari, I'm with you again! No surprise there though you can't leave me because you love me!" Davis said loudly to a brown haired girl with a camera around her neck.

"As if Davis." She replied with a tiny deep tone in her voice.

Davis frowned quickly. "Aw man she hates me, but I won't give up!" he thought.

The teacher walked in.

"Hello class, sit down. I'd like you all to meet a new student and well another new student…"

"It's that boy again." Davis thought.

"Hi I'm T.K!"

"Yes, please sit next to the girl with the camera around her neck." the teacher told him.

A mother a daughter entered the room.

"Hi, my daughter will be your classmate. Her name is Manuno Masaki." The mother stated.

The girl had two blonde pigtails and was wearing a blue tank top with a blue mini skirt. She also had blue gloves with no finger coverings, white boots with a (blue) border. Another interesting thing was the mini book key chain necklace around her neck that was titled My Evil Twin. 

"Together again…" T.K told Kari.

As Kari replied" Just like old times T.K."

"T.K!" yelled a spiky brown haired boy with the green and white school uniform.

"Tai?" T.K and Kari said at the same time. "What's up?" T.K asked.

"Matt's in the hospital! He had a accident! You have to see him right away!"

"What? What happened Tai?" T.K asked with a worried look.

"Lets just say he picked a fight with the wrong guy..."

END (for now…)

NOW REVIEW!

Koji-4ever: There T.K you're in the story.

T.K: But what's going to happen to Matt?

Kari: He's right, we should get to know.

Koji-4ever: That'll ruin it for everyone else!

Tai: yeah, we don't want to spoil a good story!

TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The change

She loves me she loves me not…

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: okay I don't own digimon, you get it!

Review updater:

DaikariLOVER: thanks for the tip, I'll try to put more action or and I'm happy you like it!

Digi-one: Happy you like it!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS/ GIRLS!

"What do you mean Matt's in the hospital!" T.K asked out loud.

"And what's with 'he picked a fight with the wrong guy'!" Kari asked Tai.

Tai looked at the class, as they were all staring at him like crazy.

"I think my teacher is calling me!" Tai yelled as he left the room with the thought of relief.

"Uh, that...was n...nothing…" T.K stuttered to the many eyes staring at them.

"That's just us three being our normal everyday human life selves, nothing's wrong and we're not _crazy_." Kari quickly explained emphasizing on the last word.

Later at lunchtime:

"I still can't believe Tai would ditch us like that." T.K grumbled as he bit into his sandwich.

"It's not like my brother at all to just leave and make us look like idiots!" Kari exclaimed quickly.

Beep, beep.

"Hey your cell phone is beeping." T.K told Kari.

"Hey it's a text message from Tai."

It said:

Kari, it's me. We need to go to the Digi-world, right now after school meet me at the deli shop around the corner of our house. Sorry if I embarrassed you…

From Tai o

Kari was reading the message over and over again.

"Hey T.J, how come you know Kari and what's with you hanging with her all the time?" A voice said.

"That's Davis, ignore him T.K. Davis you leave T.K alone, we're discussing important matters." Kari spoke back.

"Hey Davis, the name's T.K and you're not _jealous_ of me, are you?" T.K asked grinning.

"No way, Also I don't care if your name's T.B or T.C but nobody messes with me and takes my woman so back off!" Davis yelled with his fists clenched.

"I'm not you're woman Davis!" Kari told Davis.

"She's not! Kari has rights you know." T.K said to Davis.

"So you want to fight! Bring it on!" Davis yelled.

That's how it happened: first Davis bit T.K on the arm. Kari screamed as she watched T.K punch Davis in the face.

"FIGHT, FIGHT! FIGHT!" everyone in the lunchroom chanted.

"You suck at fighting man!" Davis shouted as he wiped his sweat.

"Not as much as you! A blind cockroach can fight better than you!" T.K shouted back.

Suddenly a tune started ringing from T.K's pocket.

After struggling to get Davis off of him, he answered it: "Hello? This is T.K speaking."

"Hi T.K, it's me Matt. Come to the hospital right away, I have something to tell you." said Matt.

"Matt? I'm on my way, don't you worry!" T.K answered as he shut his phone.

"You're very lucky Davis. Because I actually care about someone other than myself you don't have to have your butt kicked." T.K told Davis as he stared.

"I'll be back in about an hour!" T.K yelled into the school.

"T.K, I'm coming with you!" Kari shouted.

They both rushed off into the distance.

Later at the hospital with Matt:

"Matt, what happened to you!" T.K exclaimed as he looked at his brother in sadness.

"T.K…Tai beat me up…"

"TAI!" Kari and T.K both said at the same time.

The door swung open as the doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry to say, but Matt will be in the hospital for at least a month, a month and a half tops. You see, Matt has a broken arm, dislocated bone and will need at least 15 stitches or more to fix the ear where some is partly cut off."

"How could Tai cause all of this Kari?" T.K asked her.

"I…I…just don't…just don't…know…" Kari stammered.

"Matt, how did this happen?" T.K asked matt as he tried to ignore Kari.

_Flashback:_

"Hey Tai!" Matt called out to him.

"What's up? Don't you have band practice?" Tai replied.

"In a few minutes, uh do you like having Kari as a sister?" Matt asked.

"Why do you ask?" Tai said.

"Oh, I dunno…" Matt said back.

"Okay here's an answer, I love having her as a sister and all but sometimes she doesn't do what I want to do but I guess she's her and I'm me…" he said in a bored tone.

Suddenly a breeze went through the air and a dark presence went around Tai, it made him shake and then if was like he was in a trance.

"Even if she's a girl she's much better than T.K at like everything I could name." Tai said with almost no emotion.

"Hey Tai, that's not nice!" Matt exclaimed as he looked at his friend.

"So, that's what I think!" as he said this Tai punched Matt in the arm, he started kicking him everywhere and well… beat him up.

"OW!" Matt yelled as he fell on the floor and fainted.

Tai left Matt lying on the floor motionless and bleeding in different places. As Tai was in the school the dark presence didn't really leave him but most of it was gone.

Soon a student of the school found Matt. Scared he ran away and told a teacher and a rumor started that Matt was beaten up.

_End of flashback_

The flashback kept repeating in Matt's head but didn't want to get Tai in trouble.

"I don't really remember…" Matt quickly said.

As they both left the hospital:

"T.K, I'm sorry Tai harmed Matt that badly…" Kari said slowly.

"It's not your fault; I just can't see you as often now that Matt's in the hospital. I have to look after him, I won't be in school very often anymore." T.K slowly replied himself.

And with that they slowly walked back to school. Kari with a sad look on her face as they held hands all the way back. "I'm sure we'll be fine" she told herself.

But boy was she wrong.  
END (for now)   
READ AND REVIEW!  
T.K: This is getting sad…  
Kari: I know…  
Koji-4ever: Happiness will come soon…

BYE AND HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!


	4. I understand

Chapter 4

She loves me, she loves me not

Disclaimer: Okay, must I keep writing this! Well, I don't own Digimon or its characters, but the plot and some characters are mine!

Koji-4ever: Man I haven't updated in so long. Sorry. Check out my homepage!

Review Updates:

Watase Jr.: I'll work on that, thanks for the pointer and oh yeah very happy you like it!

KoumiLoccness: There might be some, I'm not sure yet. Oh and happy you like it!

DayDream64: I'm happy you like it!

CrazyApe0: Yep he did! Happy you like it.

Tai-married-ME: That's an interesting point. I'll think about it! Happy you like it!

Cool: You're right; I'll try and change the summary. Well I updated. Oh and happy you like it!

FanofTheInnocentEvil: My thoughts exactly, happy you like it.

Note to all Davis lovers: Like I said in my user-look-up, I don't mean to offend anyone for who they like and who I like. Please understand, everyone has different taste, so don't tell me I have bad taste, I could think that you have bad taste. Thank you!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Davis was walking out of the school grumbling "A blind cockroach fights better than you…BLAH!" He mocked as he walked and bumped into someone.

"AHHH!" screamed a girl.

Davis jumped as his heart beat faster; he turned to see a very familiar yellow dress and mary-janes.

"You're that girl I saw two years ago! Whoa, I can't believe it!" he grinned as he said this.

"AND YOU'RE THAT PERVERT THAT CALLED ME A BABE! YOU'RE SO GROSS, GET AWAY!" the girl yelled in disgust.

"Babe, babe I meant no harm. You know what…" Davis began.

"AHHH, YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" she screamed as she interrupted him.

She made a run for it, she couldn't take it anymore. Then there was another bump.

OOOFFF!

"Hey don't make a move on my woman!" Davis quickly yelled.

The young girl shivered at the thought.

"I'm not your woman, I have a name, and it's Saruno!" she looked up at the guy she at bumped into, he had a gray school suit on.

"Ha…hi… You're Ken, the kid genius. I've heard of you…" She quietly said blushing madly to have met the guy of her dreams.

"Hello you pathetic girl, nice to meet you. Never touch me." He said with an evil smile on a yet angry face.

"Ken?" Saruno asked softly as she thought in her head "_This is the Ken, the Ken of my dreams, the Ken I want to marry..._" Tears quickly filled her teal, green-blue eyes as a bright light shown from the ground. A device came from under the light and flew up to the air, in front of her face.

WHAT!" Ken yelled trying to keep his eyes on the very bright light. The device landed into Saruno's hands, next an egg which cracked showing a digimon: Gliffeemon. Gliffeemon was a small pink mouse with a wing for a tail, big ears and a nice round belly, where glitter fell everywhere.

"Huh?" all three of them said at once.

"You...are...the...key...t...t...to...vict...victo...victor...y...use your powers for the good of the digi-world." a voice from the device said.

"I am?" She asked back.

"I can't believe it! A shrimp like you, a digidestined! What's next the idiot pervert being a digidestined too! UGGGHH!" ken said as he quickly ran dropping Saruno.

"Gotcha! Saruno, I'll help you with this digidestined thing!" Davis smiled as he caught her.

"Really? Thanks, uh…uh…" She said blushing, she had this feeling, like she was in heaven and an angel was holding her. Well this was what she felt until…she found out it was…

"It's Davis, D-A-V-I-S." He grinned.

"Hi, I'm Gliffeemon and you Saruno are my partner!"

"Huh? Gliffeemon?" Saruno questioned her new digimon.

Davis jumped to see a sparkling new creature in front of his very on eyes.

"Um, do you hear harps, and where'd all this glitter come from?" He asked not knowing no one was listening.

Gliffeemon started to explain why she had come to the real world.

"I'm here for a reason, the digital world is in a lot of danger and you're my digital partner a digidestined…" the strange digimon spoke.

"WAIT! How come you just came out of the ground with light shining and where's the digital world and can I be one too!" Davis yelled excited, questions spilling out of his mouth like a tipped milk carton.

"Well, the digital world is in another dimension. So regular humans can't just come in it and have a vacation there like its some perfect island. Saruno you are chosen to help the digital world be peace again so Digimon can live happily. There is a human who calls himself the digimon emperor and goes putting dark rings on poor innocent Digimon and making them become his slaves." Gliffeemon explained to the two of them.

"Wait!" Davis raised his hand. "Um, how do you know all of this?"

Saruno whacked him on the head with her hand. "Davis, have you heard a word that she said! She said she's a Digimon and she's from the digi-world! The Digimon must keep each other updated on news by handing out some kind of digi-newspaper! Duh, it's common sense!"

Gliffeemon got a puzzled look on her face. "What's this newspaper you're talking about Saruno?"

"You're right, common sense, a newspaper! What else could it be! Wait what if a digimon can't read, It there some kind of school for Digimon to learn how to read and write?" Davis questioned.

"Man you're making my brain hurt, uh, uh…"

"Davis, my name's Davis…" Davis told Saruno.

"Oh yeah, Davis, as I was saying you're totally making my brain hurt like crazy Davis! I don't have all the answers! I'm new to this too!" Saruno said to Davis.

"Oh yeah, right, Sorry…" Davis replied rubbing his head with a questioning look on his face.

AS THEY COUNTIUNED TO TALK NOSENSE, MEANWHILE WITH MATT:

The door to Matt's room began to open as Matt blinked.

"Hey Matt!" Said a voice from behind the door.

"Huh? Who is it?" Matt said quietly.

The door finally opened, there showed very familiar goggles.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, I bumped into T.K on the way here and he said you got a broken arm and a lot of different injures. Man Matt, I don't even remember hitting you and…" Tai's voice drifted off.

Matt smiled to see his best friend. "I'm sure you didn't mean it Tai, Its okay, you're my best friend you would never do anything like this."

"To be honest with you Matt it's not okay. I really don't know what came over me…"

Matt got a shocked look on his face. "Tai, what do you mean by that?" Matt asked.

"Oh well, lately I've been really tired and dizzy. It always feels like someone is watching me, like a shadow."

_**RING! RING!**_

A Matt's cell phone began ringing loudly all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Tai practically yelled because the ringing was so loud.

"It's my cell phone, Tai could you answer it for me? It's right on the table next to me."

"Sure! No problem!"

Tai walked over to the desk and picked up the cell phone and opened it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi! It's me Izzy! Is Matt there?"_

"Who is it Tai?" Matt asked Tai.

"It's Izzy!" He responded.

"Hi, Izzy, this is Tai. What did you call for?"

"_Well, I wanted to see if Matt was okay and to tell him…"_

Tai listened very carefully.

"Really! I'll be right there! Bye!" Tai told Izzy.

Tai hung up.

"Why'd Izzy call?" Matt asked Tai.

"Well, he wanted to see if you were alright, he's in the school computer room and T.K and Kari just came back. Izzy turned on one of the computers and the digital world gate is open, so he wants me to come down right away. I'll see you, bye!"

"Bye Tai, tell everyone I said hi!" Matt called back.

Tai left as he closed to door.

5 minutes later.

The doorknob turned as a high voice suddenly said "Hi, Matt, are you okay?"

Later at the school:

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late!" Tai called as he came in and closed the door behind him.

"Good, you're here, now lets see what's going on in the digital world. Ready everyone? T.K, could you do the honors?" Izzy asked.

"I'd be glad to Izzy, Digi-port open!" T.K said as he pointed his digi-vice to the computer.

Let's go!"

At Ken's house:

"I'll show them all! To the digital world!" Said a voice in a dark bedroom as he held up a black gizmo (similar to the digi-vice T.K had) to his computer opening a digi-port.

End (For now…)

Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!

T.K: Off to the digital world!

Kari: Who's that person visiting Matt?

Davis: What about me and Saruno?

Koji-4ever: You'll find out, just read on! See you next chapter!

Policeman: HALT! Is there a Koji-4ever here?

Davis: It's her! Right there! (He pointed to me, as my face went blank.)

Koji-4ever: Gulp Um is it a crime if you don't update in a long time?

Policeman: I'm taking you down to the station!

Koji-4ever: Wait! I um…

Policeman: What's your excuse!

Koji-4ever: Help me think of a good excuse to get out of this! Just a note, I'll still try to update in Jail! Please review to use against this policeman!

Policeman: What are you whispering about? Who are you talking to! Okay, no more funny business! Off to the station!

Koji-4ever: PLEASE HELP ME!

BYE AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!


	5. Sorrow and sadness

Chapter 5

She loves me, she loves me not…

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Digimon or its characters, but I do own the plot and some characters.

Koji-4ever: Still in Jail, I'll get you Davis! Also I try to keep this story to have similar parts from digimon season 2.

Review Updates:

Daydream64: Oh you'll find out in this chapter. Oh and really happy you like it.

JyouraKoumi: Ok, thanks for the review bye!

Sweet Cari: Thanks! Glad you like it!

T.K and Kira LOVER: Finally an excuse! I'll think about, I hope I get out of jail soon! Oh and glad you like it.

Theladyknight's #1 fan: Thanks, glad you like it. I hope you read all the other chapters though…

Enjyu'sGirl: I know, poor Matt! I hope you like it!

THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!

"Are you quite finished yet?" Gliffeemon grumbled loud and annoyed.

"NO! Not until Saruno says potatoes taste better baked then boiled!" Davis counter-yelled.

Saruno slapped her face.

"We weren't talking about potatoes; we were talking about the digi-world." Saruno yelled back.

"Well, Saruno if you wonder so much about the Digi-world let me take you there." Gliffeemon said.

"Oh that'll be great! How do we get there?" Saruno asked automatically.

"Um, I think that a digimon named Gatomon told me that if you're on Earth we have to take a digi-port." Gliffeemon told them.

"Take us to that digi-port!" Saruno happily said.

"Well, I don't exactly know where a digi-port is…" Gliffeemon told her.

"WHAT?" Saruno screamed.

Suddenly Davis pointed a finger up as an imaginary light bulb shined above his head.

"I know, lets go to the school computer room and search on the internet!"

"That's actually a good idea Davis." Saruno commented him.

"Thanks!" Davis said as he put both hands behind him and smiled.

Suddenly a huge wind blew.

A small person figure showed behind Davis.

"What?" Saruno said shaking.

And then it faded.

An envelope gently fell down to the ground where the figure was.

Saruno ran to it as she picked it up.

"To Mitsuru Masaki..." Saruno read loudly. "Hey wait! The address was ripped off."

"Look inside it, maybe there's a paper."

"How could that be, the envelope was ripped…"Saruno said as she rambled her hand through the envelope. Suddenly a surprised look appeared on her face. "Wait I found something!"

She took it out carefully.

"My Good Twin…"

"Creepy!" Davis yelled.

"Well, lets go to the digi-world now!" Saruno said as she put the piece of paper into the envelope.

Next she put the envelope into her jacket pocket.

"Okay let's go!" Davis yelled pointing the way to the school.

Back with Matt:

"Okay, who's there?" Matt said shaking.

"You know!" said a person as a tennis shoe stepped in.

"If I knew, then I wouldn't be asking would I!" Matt exclaimed.

"I guess…" As an orange haired girl wearing a tennis outfit came in.

"Oh, it's just you Sora…" Matt sighed.

"What do you mean 'Oh it's just you Sora'! No thanks for coming or even a little hello or hi?" Sora screamed at you as her face went a dark red, like a boiling hot pepper.

"Well, why are you wearing your tennis outfit? You thought I'd play a little tennis when you came?" Matt asked.

"For your information Yamato Ishida, I ran right out of my tennis practice as soon as T.K called me and told me you were in _the_ hospital!" Sora yelled.

"Hey, easy Sora, don't call me Yamato here, just Matt. What's wrong with Matt? I have enough troubles as it is." Matt told her back.

""Okay Matt, can I sit next to you on the bed, I'm tired." Sora asked.

"Sure, oh by the way something happened in the digi-world."

"I know, Izzy called me, he wanted me to come over during my tennis practice but I told him I was busy and the others could handle it. Well that was before I found out you were in the hospital."

"Wait how come you skip tennis practice when you found out I was in the hospital but not when you found out that digi-world gate was open?" Matt asked her.

"Well, um I, well, It's because Izzy called at the beginning of tennis practice and we were doing a really important warm-up at the time. And T.K called when I wasn't doing something so important…" Sora told him as her face went a different kind of red.

"But I thought you had a big tournament this afternoon. Aren't you going to miss it because you're here? You've been waiting your entire life to be in a tennis tournament." Matt asked.

"Well, um…"Sora started, as her cell phone began ringing. "Let me take this first, sorry…"

She opened it.

"Hello? I'm kind of busy."

"_Sora honey?"_

"Mom? What are you calling me for?"

"_I'm at your tennis tournament, where are you? Everyone's looking for you!"_

"Oh, I'm visiting Matt. But I'll be right there!"

"_Tell him I said hello, oh and I'll be waiting right here, don't be too late. Oh and um…"_

"Okay mom, I get it! Bye!" Sora closed her phone as she ended her call.

"Sorry Matt, I got to go, oh my mom says hello."

"Tell her I said hello back!"

"Oh yeah, Matt, what I was trying to say before was, sometimes peoples dreams change when they meet a special certain someone, well bye!" Sora slowly stood up.

Matt quickly got up, so he was now sitting on the bed and kissed Sora on the cheek. "Thanks for coming, bye."

"You wel…come…"She said slowly walking out the door.

As she waited for the elevator, she touched her cheek.

_**Ding!**_

The elevator was here and it was empty.

As she walked in she slowly said" He kissed me…"

Joy filled her heart and for a moment nothing else mattered to her.

"He kissed me! YES!"

And the elevator doors closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the digi-world:

"Okay first things first, lets find our digimon!" Tai exclaimed.

"Okay!" T.K agreed. "Patamon! Where are you Patamon!"

"Right, Agumon!"

"Gatomon? Tentomon!" Kari yelled.

Then there was the sound of footsteps.

"Kari!" A digimon yelled.

"Gatomon and Tentomon!" Kari yelled back hugging her feline friend.

"Patamon!" T.K yelled next as a flying creature bumped into him.

"Agumon!" Tai hugged his dinosaur looking friend.

"You guys look awful!" T.K told them.

"Oh yeah, WE were being chased by some digimon!" Patamon said.

"But, the digimon weren't bad, they were just being controlled by the digimon emperor and his horrible dark rings." Gatomon started to explain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the school computer room:

"Did you guys find out why the digi-port opened yet?" Izzy asked.

"No" said Tai from the digi-world.

Two students walked into the room.

"Oh hey Izzy!" one of them said.

Izzy jumped. "Yolei, What are you doing here?"

"Why were you talking to your computer?" A small boy asked.

"Oh Cody, you're way too serious! Izzy just loves computers and he's kind of weird that way!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Well…" Izzy started.

"Anyway Cody what did you want to ask me again?" Yolei interrupted.

"Oh right! Will you still be able to come to my house and check my computer?"

"Of course, if your mom makes those super delicious chocolate brownies!"

"Okay, I'll call her right now."

They walked out of the room.

Izzy was left dumbfounded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the digi-world:

"My digi-vice is beeping like crazy!" Tai noted.

"Mine too!" T.K said.

"Maybe there a digi-egg somewhere around here!" Gatomon said.

"Let's follow the little dot on the screen." Kari suggested.

"GRAH!"

"What was that?" They all said at the same time.

A digimon stomped in front of them.

"Oh no! It's monocromon!" T.K yelled.

"He has a dark ring around his ankle! Kari we have to get it off!" Gatomon insisted.

"Right! C'mon Gatomon let's digivole!"

"Wait guys there's another problem! We can't…"

"Gatomon digivole to…"

_**BZZT!**_

"What? I'm still Gatomon!" Gatomon said.

"What I was trying to tell you guys was…"Agumon started again.

"Okay Patamon, you try!"

"Patamon digivole to…"

_**BZZT!**_

"Patamon…" Patamon said slowly.

"Okay Agumon, your turn!" Tai quickly said!

"GUYS! We can't digivole, ever since the digimon emperor had come to the digital world no digimon can digivole!"

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell us sooner!" everyone said at the same time except Agumon and Tentomon.

"Well, Agumon did try to. We found this out before we found Gatomon and Patamon." Tentomon told them.

"Sorry we didn't listen to you Agumon." Tai told him.

"Well right now we have bigger problems, like this monocromon who is about to squish us!" T.K yelled!

"C'mon guys lets fight it!" Tai loudly said with hope.

"Yeah! Boom bubble pop!" Patamon blew up and yelled.

"Super shocker!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Lightning Paw!"

All of their blast hit but it wasn't enough.

"Patamon where are you going?" T.K yelled after as his digimon flew up high.

"To teach this big bully a lesson! Boom bubble pop!"

"GRAH!" cried the monocromon who hit Patamon hard and knocked him to the floor.

"Spiral Twister!" A pink flying digimon yelled.

"Blue blaster!" Another digimon yelled after.

"Biyomon! And Gabumon! Long time no see!" Agumon cheerfully said.

"Poison Ivy!" yelled a green plant looking digimon.

"Palmon!" Yelled Gatomon.

All of the digimon hit the monocromon with all they had.

They repeatly said their attacks.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Boom bubble pop!"

"Lightning paw!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Blue Blaster!"

The monocromon kept coming back as Gatomon's lightning paw hit his ankle where the dark ring was, destroying it, turning the monocromon back to normal.

"The monocromon is back to normal! Good job Gatomon!" Kari congratulated.

"It wasn't just me; all the others did just purrfect!" Gatomon said as Kari scratched her head.

"Let's find that digi-egg now!" T.K said.

They ran to a cave where there was a digi-egg of courage.

"Tai, you try lifting it." Kari suggested to him.

"Yeah, you do have the crest of courage." T.K supported.

"Okay. I'll give it a shot!"

He put both hands on it and pulled it hard.

Suddenly three bright lights shined out of the digi-egg, a blue, red and yellow one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the computer room:

The three lights shined out of the computer Izzy was sitting in front of and went out the door.

"What?" Izzy questioned and leaned back in his chair.

The red and yellow lights went right into Cody and Yolei's hands.

"Huh?" They both asked at the same time noticing the light came from the computer room they ran straight into it.

The blue light went over to (you guessed it) Davis and Saruno.

"So Davis, how much longer?" Saruno asked.

"Maybe 10-15 more minutes." The blue light appeared in his hands. Then it turned into a digi-vice. "Cool! I have the same gadget as Saruno now! Does that mean I'm a digidestined too? Where's my digimon?" Davis yelled in excitement.

"Izzy explain your self! What was that bright light?"

"What Yolei?"

"Oh Izzy, what's this?" Cody held up his new yellow digi-vice.

"How'd you get that?" Izzy asked loudly.

"I got one too!" Yolei held up her red one.

"Huh?"

"Yep! What does it do?"

"Could you explain this Izzy?" Cody asked shyly.

"Well…"

A bright flash of light came from the computer.

Tai, T.K and Kari fell out of it.

Yolei and Cody got a shocked look on there faces.

"How'd you come out of that computer? What were you doing in that computer?" Yolei asked pointing her finger at Tai and the others.

"Yolei! Cody! What are you doing here?" T.K asked.

"Asking Izzy about these new gadgets we received from this bright light T.K." Cody responded.

"Where'd you get that digi-vice?" Kari asked. "Izzy what's going on?"

"I guess these guys are new digidestined…"

"Digi-what!" Yolei asked loudly.

"Hey, how'd you get that?"

"Well we were just walking in the hallway when these bright lights appeared in our hands and then we got this gadget." Cody answered.

"Wait, when I tried to pull that digi-egg out, three lights came out not two. Where's the last one?" Tai asked.

"Wait a digi-egg! Did it come out?"

"No I couldn't budge it and after T.K and Kari tried we got our butts blasted out of the digi-world." Tai told Izzy.

"Wow!" Yolei shrieked happily.

"What's this Digi-world you guys keep talking about?" Cody asked.

"Okay, I guess it's safe for you guys to know since you're digidestined and such…" Izzy said.

"Well tell us already!" Yolei screamed impatiently.

Yolei, Cody and the others sat down on some chairs as T.K shut the door and dimmed the lights a little.

"It al started in at least 3 years ago when we went to camp, we as in T.K, Tai, Kari and me. We met these other kids were we al became friends. Four of the kids there were Matt, Joe, Mimi and Sora Then it happened…" Izzy said his story as others listened intensively.

---------------------------------Back with Davis and Saruno----------------------------------------

"C'mon! We're almost there!" Davis yelled at Saruno and Gliffeemon. "Don't be such slow-pokes!"

"You said we were almost there ten minutes ago!" Saruno yelled back.

"Maybe master we took a wrong turn…" Gliffeemon suggested trying to stop all the yelling.

"Of course not! I know this place by heart!" Davis told Saruno.

"Well Davis why aren't we there already?" Saruno questioned him.

"Well, maybe it's because you're **_SO_** _slow_!" Davis answered with a mad face.

"Who are you to call me slow! You are the one who's behind! Why should we even be listening to you1?" Saruno yelled with a grin.

"HEY!" Davis yelled.

"Well, that's what you get you little pervert!"

"Uh…" Davis started to think of a better insult. "I've got it!" he thought in his empty head.

"Takes one to know one! Ha! Beat that!"

"Why I've never been so insulted in my life! I'm not a pervert!" Saruno yelled blushed with anger.

"Let me think…" She thought trying to outwit Davis.

"Outwit… That's it!" She thought in her head.

"If you were on that game show to win that cute key chain called 'Name that animal' You would lose to a squirrel! Ha!"

"Hey, now it's personal!" Davis yelled.

-------------------------------------------At the computer room------------------------------------------------

"Let's go. It's time to go home guys." Izzy urged.

"Yeah what-ever…"Tai said. "C'mon Kari let's go!"

T.K glared at Tai.

"Kari, can I tell you something?"

"Sure T.K…" Kari responded.

"Wait Kari!" Tai shouted as he grabbed her hand.

"What Tai?" Snatching her hand away as she looked at him, tiny tears filled her brown eyes.

Tai shivered seeing his sister ashamed at him. All he could think was 'why?'

"Okay, you can go." He said turning around.

Kari took a last look at her brother and ran towards T.K.

"What did you want to tell me?" Kari asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say…"

_**RING! RING!**_

T.K looked at his cell-phone and flipped the lid open.

"Hello?"

"T.K, it's me Sora. I couldn't reach Kari through her cell-phone. Could you please put her on the line?"

"Sure Sora…" T.K turned his head as he held out the phone to Kari. "It's Sora; she's looking for you…"

Kari looked at T.K; his head was looking at the ground as he held out the phone to her.

"Take it already!" T.K screamed at her.

Kari reached and took the cell-phone. As she did, T.K's hand was shaking. T.K let go of the phone and ran out of the computer room. Tears fell on the floor.

"T.K! Where are you going!" Kari yelled after him.

He didn't reply, he just kept running. Suddenly a tiny gold box fell out of his pocket.

Kari ran to pick it up. On the cover it said _'To Kari, Don't open this until the time is right…'_

Kari looked at the back turned to her. She held the phone as she stared at the nothingness in front of her. She felt alone.

"Hello? Kari?" Came the voice from the phone.

Kari said nothing. She slowly walked toward her brother and Izzy as she handed the phone to Tai and sat down in one of the computer chairs.

"Kari…" Tai said with a worried look. He took the phone and said "Um, Kari's not feeling too good… Please call back later…"

"Kari? What happened?" Sora screamed into the phone.

Tai said nothing and hanged up.

"C'mon Kari, let's go home…" Tai said. "Bye Izzy, I'll see you tomorrow…"

He took Kari's hand and they left the room.

"Kari you okay?" Tai asked.

Kari didn't say anything. Thoughts raced her mind.

Right now, she was in a dark ocean…

----------------------------------Saruno and Davis-----------------------------------

"We're here!" Davis exclaimed.

"Yeah and it took 1 hour and 17 minutes…" Saruno said under her breath.

"Hey!" Davis snapped.

"Ugh…" Gliffeemon said was her hand on her head and eyes closed. "Here we go again…"

"Finally, I'll get rid of those digital brats." A dark shadowed figure stood next to the school building. He walked in…

END (for now…)

Koji-4ever: So how'd you like that chapter?

Saruno: It was sad…

Sora: I know, poor T.K, poor Kari…

Davis: Now's the perfect chance to get Kari to be mine!

Saruno: You wish!

Policeman: Ok, visiting hours is over. Please leave through the main entrance.

Koji-4ever: Help me escape; send a review with or without an excuse to bail me.

HOPE TO SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! REMEMBER TO R&R!


End file.
